On The Road Again
by LozzaBaby
Summary: Next Part of Hunters and Another Hunt. The gang are on their way to Michigan for another hunt. “Rumor has it that it’s haunted. That’s why they went up there, for a cheap scare.”“Haunted by what?” Rebecca asked. I looked at her, she was slipping into the
1. Chapter 1

**Hye Guys! This is my new story called On The Road again. This story follows Hunters and Another Hunt so if you haven't read those then you might be confused on what's happening. Lol.**

**This chap will prob be short I'm still figuring out which way I want this story to go, but I wanted to get a chapter up as soon as possible cause its addicting! I love this and I'm glad to be a part of it.**

**So sit back and hopefully enjoy the first installment of the new story.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo **

"Dean how much longer til we get to Michigan?" I asked looking at him.

"About three hours plus another hour on top of that until we actually get to where we are actually going" he replied staring at the road in front of him.

"Which is?"

"Midland, Michigan."

I looked over my shoulder at Sam and Rebecca who were asleep in the backseat. She had her head resting on his shoulder and he had both arms placed protectively around her. "You can't drive all that way, it's almost 1:00 in the morning and I can tell your tired."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, don't be a baby." I said pointing to a large blue sign that we were coming up to. "Look it says there is a twenty four hour diner three hundred metres up the road. We can stop there for a while, get something to eat and then we can keep going."

"We don't need to stop anywhere. I'm fine" he grumbled.

"Dean, if you don't stop this car so we can rest you won't be getting any more kisses from me." I threatened.

He shrugged. "That's ok. I can live without them."

"Fine, then I swear I will key this car unless you stop."

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." I said.

"Ok, fine. We'll stop" he said pulling into the car park of the diner.

"So you'll stop when your precious car is threatened but you wouldn't stop when your girlfriend says she won't kiss you anymore?" I asked looking at him.

"Looks like it" he said laughing.

"Dean, if you had to choose between saving me or saving the Impala from impending doom. Which would you choose?" I asked him only half serious.

He pretended to think about it for a while. "Hmmm. That's a tough one."

"Your suck a jerk." I said hitting him. "You better wake Sam and Rebecca up and let them know what's going on." I said getting out of the car and adjusting my clothes. It had been a hot day that afternoon and at this time of the morning it was still pretty warm. I was wearing a black tank top and hipster jeans. I pulled my hair up and tied it in a high ponytail so that it was off my neck. I noticed Dean was watching me with a big grin on his face. "What do you want you pervert?" I asked placing my hand on my hips.

"You" he simply replied.

"Really, here I was thinking that you wanted the Impala more." I said smiling.

"Your a loser" he said shaking his head. He leaned in the window and blasted the horn causing Rebecca and Sam to wake up with a jolt.

"What the hell?" Sam asked looking around.

Dean started laughing. "God that was good. Look at their faces!"

"What was that for Dean?" Sam asked getting out of the car and holding the door open for Rebecca.

"It's just a bit of fun Sammy. Don't get your panties in a twist" he called over his shoulder as he walked into the diner.

I rolled my eyes and followed the others inside. I sat dwon at the table just in time to hear Dean bitch about the food. "What's wrong babe?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"This food sucks" he said looking at the menu.

"Well what do you expect?" Sam asked. "It's late and we are in the middle of nowhere. You woke us up so that we could eat Dean so you are going to sit there, order something and eat every last bit."

"It wasn't my idea to stop it was Mel's" he said looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Sam was now looking at me. "I'm sorry but I didn't want to die in that piece of junk car. _Your brother_ was falling asleep at the wheel. I saved your life Sam."

"Your so dramatic babe." Dean said rolling his eyes at me.

"And I also wasn't the one who rudly woke you guys up either." I said poking my tongue out at him.

Sam's glare returned to Dean once more. Dean looked at me. "I hate you." I smiled innocently and grabbed a menu.

**Well what did you think? Is it crap? Should I give up? Be honest. I can take it. Lol. Next chapter you will find out more about what's happening and what they are going to hunt.**

**Please review**

**Love Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't put this chap up for a few days. Been out partying, you know how it is. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoy this chap. We are slowly getting into the story.**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo**

"So what exactly happened in Michigan? Why are we going there?" Rebecca asked. "I mean how do you know it's our kind of thing? No your kind of thing. Or is it ours? Can I say ours? I'm not really part of the gang so I feel funny saying ours, unless of course that's what I'm supposed to be saying" she was talking so fast that her face started to turn red.

"Rebecca, stop. Your babbling, you need to slow down." Sam said placing his hand on top of hers. "Your with us now so you are part of this 'gang' as you put it. Right?" he asked looking at us.

"Right." I said nodding.

"And this is why we are going to Michigan." Dean said handing her a piece of paper.

"Two more girls die at the Miller house" she read out aloud. "Jill Cahill and Rachel Roberts both 18 had been exploring the Miller house with friends but had been seperated from the group. Their friends figured that they had gone home without telling anyone and they left aswell. The next day the girls were reported missing by their parents so the police went up to the house to investigate and found the girls both dead in the living room. Ok sounds very creepy" she said passing it back to Dean.

"Well we have to go and check it out no matter how creepy it may be." Sam said.

"Are we ready to go.?" I asked.

"Yeah come on." Dean said standing up. We were all walking back to the Impala when I let out a massive yawn. "Now who's the tired one?" Dean said nudging me.

"I am." I said wrapping my arms around him and leaning against him for support. I opened the door to the Impala and hopped in the back seat. Dean got in next to me and closed the door. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting with my girlfriend" he replied. "Sammy can drive for a while" he said tossing him the keys. Sam caught them with one hand, stuck them in the ignition and gunned the engine. We pulled out of the car park and were headed for Michigan again.

"This is nice." I said sighing and closing my eyes.

"Here lay down so that you can get some sleep" he said.

"Your so sweet. Always looking out for me." I said laying down so that my head was on his lap and my legs were up on the seat.

"I know. I'm the best boyfriend ever" he said grinning as he leant down to give me a kiss. "Go to sleep, I will wake you up soon."

"Mmmm." I mumbled closing my eyes and letting my body shut down. I was in the middle of a deep sleep when I felt someone shaking me. "Go away. Five more minutes." I said slapping their hands.

"Babe, it's me. You have to get up. We're here." Dean said.

"What?" I asked opening one eye and looking at him.

"We are at the motel in Midland. You have to get out now unless you wanna sleep in here tonight." he said.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." I said sitting up and slowly getting out of the car. I stretched while Dean got our bags and some weapons out of the trunk. "Where are Sam and Rebecca?" I asked noticing they weren't there.

"They are already in their room." Dean said walking towards what I assumed was our room. Room 7. "They are right next door incase something goes wrong" he said opening the door and walking in.

"Well how come we have seperate rooms again if your worried about something happening." I asked closing the door.

"Your acting like you don't wanna be alone with me or something" he said putting his arms around me and pouting.

I smiled and kissed him. "Of course I do. Don't be stupid. I was just asking that's all."

"There wasn't enough beds in the room anyway" he said pulling his shirt over his head and undoing his jeans before jumping into the bed. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked looking at me.

"What else would I be doing at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked grabbing my old tracksuit pants and top which I now used as PJ's. "I just have to get changed first." Five minutes later I was ready for bed. I pushed the covers back and jumped in. I rolled onto my side so that I was facing Dean. "It feels weird going to bed now, this is the time we are usually waking up."

"Shhh.." he said putting his hand over my mouth. "Need sleep."

I giggled and pushed his hand away. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

"It's about time" he said smiling.

"Your horrible to me." I said smiling.

"Only when I'm tired" he said laughing.

I smiled and kissed him. "Night Dean."

"Night babe" he replied. "Love ya."

"I love you too." I said moving closer to him. I sighed and shut my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah I know this is short and mostly talking but I'm having a hard time with this one. I'll get there hopefully.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Love Lauren.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and for all the comments I promise I'll try and make it better.**

**Love Lauren **

**Xoxo**

I was woken up by an insessant pounding on the door. "Who the hell is that?" I asked pulling the pillow over my head trying to drown out the noise.

"I don't know but whoever it is they are gonna get their ass kicked" Dean grumbled pulling on his clothes and walking over to the door.

"Please don't let them in." I begged.

"Well I'm going to, so tough" he said opening the door. "Are you kidding me? It's just you guys."

"Good morning to you too Dean." I heard Sam say.

"Um, what is Mel doing?" Rebecca added.

"Trying to convince myself that you aren't here and that I'm dreaming" came my muffled reply.

"Come on. Time to get up." Dean said grabbing the pillow off me.

"Hey!" I said getting out of the bed and trying to get it back but he held it above his head where he knew I couldn't reach it. "You suck! Why be mean to me for?"

"Cause if I have to get up then you do aswell" he said.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. "What did you guys wake us up for anyway?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Breakfast. We are hungry" he said.

"Alright, give us half an hour to get ready." Dean said.

"Ok fine." Sam said walking out the door with Rebecca.

"Yay! You got rid of them, my hero. Back to bed I go." I said jumping back under the covers.

"Ha. I don't think so" he said snatching the doona off my body. "Get up and get dressed. We are leaving soon."

I glared at him and stood up once again. "Some days I really hate you." I said grabbing my clothes and slowly walking into the bathroom to get changed. Once I was dressed and was sure that I looked presentable I went back to where Dean, Sam and Rebecca were all waiting.

"Can we go now?" Dean whined.

"Don't make me hurt you." I said walking past him. "Are you guys coming or what?" I asked walking over to the Impala. We all got in and twenty agonizing minutes later we were at a diner.

"Finally." Sam said getting out of the car. "I'm starving."

"I've never heard you complain so much." Rebecca said getting out and walking over to him.

"You think that's bad? Try putting up with Dean." I said laughing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed looking at me. "I'm not that bad."

"Of course not baby." I said smiling. He took my hand and we followed Sam and Rebecca inside.

"Wow everything sounds good." Rebecca said opening her menu once we seated at a table.

"Hey guys. My name is Natalie. I'm the waitress" a young girl said appearing at the table. "What can I get you all?"

"Um, I'll have pancakes with sugar sprinkled lightly on them and water please." I said.

"No worries" she said writing it down.

"I'll have bacon and eggs with a coffee." Dean said.

"Me too please." Rebecca said.

"And can I just have a toasted cheese sandwich?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Not a problem. I'll be right back with your food soon guys" she said walking away.

"So how are we going to find this Miller place?" Rebecca asked.

"Well we can look on the net or ask people. I'm sure someone will be able to tell us where it is." Sam said.

"What do you guys think happened there?" I asked. "Obviously something did and what about those two girls that died there. What's up with that?"

"Are you talking about the Miller house?" Natalie asked suddenly reappearing at the table with our food.

"Yeah actually." Dean said helping her put the plates down. "Can you tell us anything about the house?"

"Well my sister's friends were the ones who were at the house that night. She had known Jill and Rachel since primary school."

"Was your sister with them at the house?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "No, she wasn't thank goodness. She was going to go but then her boyfriend Damien called and she went out with him instead."

"Why did they even go there in the first place?" I asked.

"Rumor has it that it's haunted. That's why they went up there, for a cheap scare."

"Haunted by what?" Rebecca asked. I looked at her, she was slipping into the role of supernatural hunter pretty easily.

"Well I haven't been there but I have heard stories. People have said they have seen doors open and close by themselves and have heard a little girl's voice."

"A little girl?" Dean repeated.

"Well it makes sense" she said. "Emily Miller died in the house. She was only ten."

"What happened.?" Sam asked leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

"Everyone has come to their own conclusions about what happened to her but in the police report it says that her mother murdered her."

"Her mother?" I asked drawing in a sharp breath.

"Why do the police think that her mum killed her?" Dean asked.

"Well the have a confession from her for starters. Turns out that Emily was daddy's little girl, always ran to her dad when there was something wrong. She was a pretty little kid aswell. Long brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. She did well in school, she was never in any trouble. I guess Julie was jealous of her or something. Imagine feeling like that towards your own daughter? I don't know I guess she just lost it one day, Emily was smothered as she was sleeping in her bed.

"And what happened to the mother?" Rebecca asked.

"She went to jail for two years but she was released for whatever reason and just disappeared after that. No one knows where she is. Why are you guys so interested in this anyway?" she asked looking at us suspiciously.

"Um, we are into all the paranormal stuff." I said. "You know things like ghosts, haunted houses, things like that. It's silly but we enjoy it."

"Thanks for everything Natalie but we should go." Sam said standing up.

Dean, Rebecca and I all stood up aswell. "Well if you guys do decide to go down there and check it out please just be careful."

We will. Thanks." I said as we all headed to the Imapla once again.

**Well what do you think? I know it's mostly talking but I promise that hopefully good stuff will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**Love Lauren**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! How is it going? Sorry I havent updated for a few days. I had the biggest drama over the weekend I swear!**

**Guess what? Supernatural is released here (OZ) on Wednesday! I'm so excited! Can't wait. Lol.**

**Well here is the next chap anyway.**

**Love Lauren**

"Well Natalie was right. Emily did die in that house." Sam said looking at the laptop.

"So her mum really did kill her?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yep. It says that Emily was smothered by her mother who claims that she doesn't even remember doing it."

"Weird." Dean said. "We should go check this house out. Does it say where it is?"

Sam nodded. "Yep 22 Box street."

"Good let's go." Dean said grabbing the keys as we all filed out the door.

It took us an hour to actually find the house cause we kept getting lost even though Dean swore he knew where he was going. Sam walked around to the trunk and popped it open. He grabbed shotguns for all of us. "Alright. Let's go."

We all walked up to the iron gate and slipped inside. Rebecca and I waited while Dean and Sam picked the lock. "Wow this place is huge." Rebecca said once we were inside the house.

"You want upstairs or down?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"I'll stay downstairs" he replied.

"Good, cause I've got dibs on upstairs." I said walking towards the large staircase situated in the middle of the living room.

"Uh, I don't think so." Dean said grabbing my arm causing me to stop mid walk.

"Why not?" I asked looking at him and then at my arm which he was still holding onto pretty tightly.

"Because this thing is attacking girls and there is no way that I am letting you go off by yourself. End of discussion."

I looked at him. "Excuse me? I am not a child Dean." I said yanking my arm from his grasp. "And I'm pretty sure that I can handle walking around an old house alone."

"I don't care, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Sam stay down here and keep Rebecca with you" he said walking towards the stairs and walking up them a little bit. "Come on" he said looking back at me. I let out a massive sigh and reluctantly followed him

"You getting any reading on the EMF meter?" I asked walking behind him down the hallway.

"Nope" he said looking around. "But that doesn't mean that nobody's home."

"Spirits can appear at certain times of the day." I said walking into the room on the right. It was obviously a girl's room, pale pink walls could be seen under all the pictures and drawings hanging up. There was a bookcase on one side of the room and lots of stuffed toys and clothes laying around. "This must have been Emily's room." I said walking over to the desk. "Look she was in a beauty pagent and she won it and look at all these other awards all first place, no wonder the mother was jealous."

"Still doesn't justify what she did to that little girl." Dean said opening the closet and looking inside.

"Yeah I know." I said softly. I picked up a picture of what I assumed was Emily and her mum. The little girl was on a swing while her mother stood behind her pushing. They both looked so happy. Dean's EMF meter started beeping loudly causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I think we have company."

The picture I was holding flew out of my hand and smashed. "What the hell?" I asked. The room temperature dropped drastically and the bedroom door slammed shut. A wind picked up in the room causing the curtains to wave like crazy. My hair blew around my face making it momentarily hard to see anything.

"We have to get out of here" he yelled grabbing my hand. He reached for the door handle when it opened by itself and he was pulled from the room and the door slammed once again leaving me in the room alone.

"Dean!" I yelled banging on the door.

"I can't get in. It won't open" he shouted.

I tried opening the door by twisting the handle but Dean was right. I was trapped in the room with a vengeful spirit that had already killed two girls. Wasn't that just fantastic? I gave up trying to open the door and looked around the room, all of a sudden I was tossed against the back wall as if I was nothing. I pulled myself up and was immediatly knocked down again by the chair that was hurtled at me. The dresser started to shake and was flung across the room. I jumped out of the way before it could hit me and it crashed into the very spot that I had just moved from. A pair of scissors floated up off the ground by themselves and hovered near me. I slowly crept to where my gun had fallen when they flew right at my face. I screamed and dropped to the floor. The door opened with a loud bang and I looked up to see Dean standing there. The scissors fell to the ground and everything returned to normal. I sighed and shakily got to my feet.

"And you were the one who wanted to split up" he said raising his eyebrow and looking at me. "Aren't you glad I was with you?"

"Yeah actually." I said.

"Come on" he said walking over to me and taking my hand. "Let's go find the others."

**Well there you go. I know its short and bad but at least they have got to the house! Lol. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Already thinking of what to do for the next chap.**

**Love Lauren**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! ****Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Guess what? I got my Supernatural DVD yesterday! OMG! So Hot! Lol.**

**Anyway enough drooling, on with the story!**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo**

"So you got attacked by Emily's spirit while you were in her room?" Sam asked watching as Dean helped me into a chair.

"Ouch." I said easing myself down slowly so that I wouldn't cause myself anymore pain. "Yeah, it wasn't fun either."

"And you wanted to split up! Imagine what would have happened if Dean wasn't with you." Sam said.

Dean started laughing. I looked up at him. "Did you tell him to say that?" I asked slapping him on the arm.

"Nope" he said admist laughter.

"Yeah sure." I said crossing my arms and frowning.

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I say that we get something to eat and then we can come up with another plan." Dean said.

"Sounds good." Sam said agreeing.

"Yeah great. Can someone help me get up?" I asked holding my arms out. Dean smiled and gently took my hands and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said.

A few hours later after we had gone out for dinner Dean suggested that we go for drinks at the local bar. We had only been there for about twenty minutes when I noticed this blonde haired bimbo checking Dean out. I walked over to him, put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" he asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Just felt like it." I said wiping some of my lipgloss off his lips. I glanced at the blonde who greased me off and looked away searching for some other guy that was stupid enough to fall for her.

"So what are we going to do about Emily's spirit?" Rebecca asked. "I mean it's only a matter of time before someone else goes in there and gets hurt right?"

"I will see what I can find out on the net tomorrow." Sam said. "I don't think it would be such a good idea to go back tonight."

"Me either." I said. "But I do however think we should be getting back to the motel."

"Yeah let's go." Dean said finishing off his beer and placing the empty bottle back down on the table. Once we had reached the motel Sam and Rebecca retired to their room and Dean and I went to ours. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go to bed." Dean said walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah sounds good." I said pushing the covers back and getting into bed. Once he was finished in the bathroom he joined me in bed and we both fell asleep pretty quickly. I was woken up by the sound of our door being opened and I heard whispered voices. I opened my eyes just enough to see what was happening but not enough to notice that I was actually awake. I watched as Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, it read 3:40. "What the hell are they doing?" I muttered throwing the doona off me and tip toeing over to the door.

"Ok what did you wanna talk to me about that couldn't wait til a decent hour of the day." I heard Dean say.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see how my big brother is, we haven't had much of a chance to talk lately."

"Please don't tell me that you woke me up to have a chick conversation. Should we be painting our nails while we do this?"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk for Dean?"

"Ok, ok. What's up Sammy? But we have to be quiet. I don't want to wake Mel up."

"Ok, Dean I'm scared."

"I'd be scared if I looked like you aswell, but Sam it's not your fault" he said laughing. I couldn't help but smile, god Dean can be such a pain sometimes.

"Dean, I'm being serious. I'm worried about Rebecca."

"About Rebecca? Why? Has something happened?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that something won't. I mean what if something happens to her, she could get hurt or a demon could come after her. She is new to all this Dean, she doesn't know what we know. She doesn't know how to protect herself properly. What if being around me causes her to get hurt? I don't want that."

"I don't either Sam but listen to me, nothing is going to happen to Rebecca." I could practically see the stern look on Dean's face.

"How do you know man? I mean something came after mum and Jess. How can you be so sure that it won't happen to Rebecca or Melissa for that matter. Aren't you worried?"

I held my breath and listened closely for his answer. "Of course I am Sammy, I worry about you guys all the time. But what happened to mum and Jess wasn't your fault. Do you understand me? It wasn't your fault. I've almost lost Melissa before and I pray to God that nothing happens to her cause I don't know what I would do without her. For the first time in a long time I'm actually happy Sam and it's because of her." I smiled to myself.

"That's great Dean. You deserve to be happy." I heard Sam say. "Anyway I'm gonna go back to bed, I don't want Rebecca to wake up and find that I'm not there. Thanks for talking to me Dean, it helped. I'm sorry if it was too girly for you." I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"It's ok Sammy. Just remember what I said, nothing is going to happen."

"I know. What are we going to do about this job though?"

"I'm not sure yet Sam, but I think it's too dangerous for the girls to go back inside that house."

"I agree. You know Mel isn't gonna be happy about that."

"She doesn't have a choice."

I heard the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as they were pushed back. I ran across the room, jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep just as the door opened. I could hear them whispering to each other and few minutes later Sam left the room. Dean carefully got back into bed trying not to disturb me. After a while when I was sure that he was asleep I slowly eased myself up and out of the bed. I grabbed the keys off the table and quietly slipped out the door and into the night.

**Well, there you go! One more chap for you to love or hate!**

**Wonder where Mel went... Hmmm.. Lol.**

**Please Review!**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**OMG it's been like forever!**

**I have been so busy dealing with issues and all this drama that is in my life at the moment. I have been working on this for the past few days. It's probably really lame so feel free to say what you really think.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

As I drove down the empty streets I thought back on Sam and Dean's secret conversation. I can't believe they had snuck around talking behind mine and Rebecca's back. Not that they said horrible things, most of what they said was very sweet except for the part where they decided that they weren't going to let us girls go back to the Miller house. My hands were gripping the wheel so tightly that my knuckles started to turn white. I pulled up in front of my destination, I looked up at the house and a chill came over me. I opened the door and got out grabbing my bag of weapons from the backseat and closed the door again. I walked up to the iron gate once more. I could hear Dean's voice in my head telling me not to do this but I just ignored it. "Sorry babe, you know I've never been one to follow orders." I opened the gate and walked up the shadow covered pathway to the house. I walked up the stone steps that led to the door. I reached for the handle and turned it. The large door opened with a loud creak. I looked behind me. The moonlight cast eerie shadows all over the yard. I stepped inside and closed the door quietly.

Everything was so dark and silent, I moved off into the lounge room but I couldn't shake this weird feeling that I had. "Oh come on Melissa, you're a hunter for God's sake. You see and face scary things on a daily basis. Suck it up." There was still a chalk outline on the floor from where the girl's bodies had been. My head snapped up at a noise in the next room. I silently made my way across to the door and cocked my gun. I kicked the door open and leaped into the kitchen ready to fire at whatever was in there. The only light that illuminated the room was from the moonlight seeping in through the tiny window. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, as I turned to get a better look all these plates and cups were pushed off the bench and crashed to the floor. I fumbled with the light switch until it turned on I looked around the room, everything was silent and still. I circled the table never taking my finger off the trigger of my gun although it was filled with rock salt which hurts like hell and something that I knew from experience, I was still a little unnerved. I slowly bent down to check underneath the table, nothing there. "Come on you evil son of a bitch show yourself!" I said. As soon as the words left my mouth something leapt out at me from the darkest corner of the kitchen. I aimed but missed the shot, I looked up just in time to see a black cat jump up on the counter and out the open window. "A freaking cat, Mel. You just tried to shoot a cat with rock salt. And it wasn't even a demonic cat either, just a plain old normal cat!" I said shaking my head as I walked over to the window and pulled it closed.

I made my way out of the kitchen and back into the lounge room, I tucked my gun into my belt and pulled my EMF out of my jacket pocket. I crossed the room and stood in front of the fireplace. There was a wooden shelf above it with photos all along it. There was a picture of a man and a woman who were obviously Emily's parents standing on either side of a little girl who was holding a trophy and smiling. I put it back down and went to look at the next one. As I reached for the picture I accidentally knocked it over, it fell off the shelf and smashed on the hard wooden floor. "Shit." I bent down to pick it up I noticed that it was another picture of the family except this time the man and Emily were smiling widely at the camera while her mother stood off to the side with her arms crossed scowling at them. "Why anyone would want to display a picture like this is beyond me." I said picking up the broken frame and dumping it in the bin. I scooped up the shards of glass into my hand and threw them away aswell, it was then that I actually noticed that my finger was bleeding. "Well that's just great. Things can't get any worse." I said peering at it. I plucked a small, but sharp piece of glass from the cut. I grabbed a tissue of the near by desk and wrapped it around my finger. A ball rolled down the steps hitting each and every one before resting at the bottom. I slowly walked around the couch and looked up the flight of stairs, standing up the top in a pink dress and her hair in two plaits that sat on either side of her pale face staring down at me was Emily Miller's spirit. "Apparently they can." I whispered looking up at her.

"Come play with me" she said in a haunting voice.

"Um, ok." I said making my way up the staircase never taking my eyes off her. "What did you wanna play?" I asked once I was standing next to her.

"Do you wanna come play in my room?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yeah sure, show me where it is." She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her room.

"Are you coming?" she asked looking back at me before going in the room.

I thought about my options, I could either shoot this kid and make her really mad or I could just see what she wants. "Yeah I'm coming." I said running my fingers over my gun that was still hooked onto my belt. I walked down the hall and into her bedroom. It was still trashed from the last time I was here with the others. I looked around the room but Emily wasn't in there. "Fantastic." I muttered. I walked back out the door looking for her. "Emily, where are you?" I asked walking back to where the stairs were. I started to descend them when I heard her voice.

"Are you leaving?"

I gasped and turned around to see her standing one step above me. "No I'm not leaving." I said shaking my head. "I was just coming to look for you."

"You don't want to play with me do you? Nobody ever wants to play with me" she said sounding very angry. "You want to leave, those other girls wanted to leave. Everyone always wants to leave me. But I stopped them from leaving."

"Yeah but you hurt them Emily. Those girls died, you killed them." I said looking at her cautiously.

"Just like my mummy hurt me!" she screamed. Her eyes started turning black with rage.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Emily, what your mum did to you was wrong. No one deserves that, but you can't go around hurting innocent people. They didn't do anything wrong."

She looked at me evilly. "Well since you want to leave, I'm just going to have to make sure that you stay."

"Emily wait." I started to say but she reached out and gave me a hard push sending me hurtling backwards down the stairs. I screamed all the way down til I landed at the bottom in a crumbled heap. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Emily floating towards me smiling.

**Hmmm... Well there you go. What do you think? Crap? Lol. Sorry it took so long to put up. Hopefully I won't take as long next time. **

**Peace Out**

**Love Lauren**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is the next chapter in the story.**

**Sorry if this is bad. Let me know what you think and if I should stop this.**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo**

I woke up and found myself chained to a brick wall. I scanned the room for a way out but I must have been in the basement of the house because there was only one window and it was on the other side of the room. The sun was starting to rise, I guessed it was around 6.00 in the morning which meant that Dean would be waking up soon and he would notice that I was missing which then meant that I was going to be in serious trouble. I pulled against chains but nothing happened, I was stuck in this house with a homicidal ghost and no one coming to help me.

"Ready to play?"

I raised my head to see Emily enter the room. "Please let me go Emily people are gonna come looking for me. Please you have to let me go." I said licking my dry cracked lips.

"Pity they won't find you then isn't it?" she said dragging a knife slightly down my cheek just hard enough to make me bleed.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you."

"Not yet, but you were going to weren't you? You were going to hurt me just like my mummy. Weren't you?" she yelled appearing right in front of my face.

"No I swear I wasn't." I said turning my head and shrinking away from her.

"LIAR!" she screamed slapping me.

My cheek stung from where she had just hit me. "Son of a bitch!" I said spitting out blood. "That wasn't pleasant."

"Neither is all the other things that I have planned for you" she said looking down at the knife in her hand.

"Great just bloody great." I said looking at her warily.

__

_**Dean's Point of View.**_

I woke up about 6.30 the next morning with a bad feeling in my gut. I rolled over and draped my arm over Melissa's body but my arm landed on mattress. I opened my eyes to find out that I was alone, I sat up and looked around the room. "Melissa? Babe where are you?" I called out but got only silence as my answer. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pulled my jeans on. I grabbed my shirt off the chair and put that on aswell. "Mel?" I asked opening the bathroom door and looking inside. I went back out to the main room and headed out the door. I made my way down to Sam and Rebecca's room and waited for them to let me in.

"Hey." Sam said when he saw me.

"Hey. Is Melissa in here with you guys?"

"Dean, its like 6.30 in the morning. Why would she be here?"

"Because she isn't in our room and there isn't anywhere else that she would be this early."

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked walking out of the bathroom brushing her damp hair.

"Mel's missing." Sam told her.

"Well I'm sure she is alright, I mean she probably isn't in any danger" she said.

"What! How can you say that?" I yelled. "We don't know what happened to her. We don't even know where she is, she could be hurt or even worse she could be dead for all we know."

"Calm down Dean." Sam said taking me by the shoulders and making me sit down.

"What I meant to say Dean, is she left of her own free will. Nothing supernatural has taken her." Rebecca said.

"How do you know?" I asked looking at her.

"Well for one thing, your car is gone. So Mel obviously took it. Find the car, we find Mel." I jumped up and ran to the window. Rebecca was right the Impala was goine. "Now it might be hard to find her, but I figure if we all split up then we will have a better chance of finding her." Rebecca finished saying.

"No." I said.

"Dean, what do you mean no? What Rebecca said it makes sense." Sam said.

"We don't need to split up Sammy. We should stay together." I said looking at him.

"Why not Dean?" he asked staring back at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I know where she is."

**Well there you go. Sorry if it's short or whatever always looks longer when you write it on paper. Lol.**

**Have a good one guys**

**Let me know what you think**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I have been getting back into writing again. I can't believe I ignored this story for so long. Lol. I've been thinking of ideas for this story and the others that I hope to write as long as people will read them.**

**Here is the newest chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

_**Dean's Point of View **_

"I don't get it. Why would Mel come back here alone after what happened last time?" Rebecca asked once we had stopped at the Miller's.

"I don't know but she's got some explaining to do." I said waiting for Sam to pay the cab driver.

"Well at least we know she is defiantly here." Sam said pointing to where the Impala sat.

"Oh my beautiful little baby." I said running over to it. "Are you ok? I missed you."

"Um Dean, do you think we should go and find Melissa, you know your girlfriend..." Sam called out.

"Don't worry about him baby. He's just jealous." I whispered patting the roof. I jumped as an ear piercing scream filled the night air.

"Dean come on!" Sam yelled as he and Rebecca ran up the path.

I stood there for a minute watching them. Another scream caused me to snap out of my daze. "Melissa..." I whispered bolting after Sam and Rebecca. I reached them just as Sam finished picking the lock on the front door. "Good job Sammy." I said pushing past them and into the house.

"It's Sam" he said closing the door quietly behind us. "So where should we start?"

"Guys over here." Rebecca called out. We walked over to where she was crouched down at the bottom of the stairs. "Look at this" she said pointing to a small circle of blood.

"Oh God" I said stumbling backwards a little bit. I would have ended up on the ground if Sam hadn't reached out and grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"You alright man?" he asked looking at me.

"No actually. I'm not alright." I said swallowing the huge lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"Everything will be fine Dean. We will find her." Sam said looking at me. "I promise."

I just nodded. "I know Sammy, I just hope we aren't too late."

"Guys this place is huge, how are we gonna find Melissa?" Rebecca asked standing up.

"We are gonna have to move fast" Sam said looking around. "We don't want to piss Emily off."

"How do we know that she doesn't already know that we are here?" Rebecca asked. "She could be watching us right now."

"She would have shown herself by now. We are safe at least for a while anyway" I said. "Let's get started, I don't wanna waste any more time standing around doing nothing when Melissa needs my help." I said pulling my gun out of my jacket pocket and starting up the stairs.

"Ok we'll check around down here." Sam said taking Rebecca's hand.

"Ok. Meet me back here in ten minutes." I said. "And Sam..."

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at me.

"Just be careful alright? And call me as soon as you find her."

He nodded and walked away. Rebecca gave me a small smile before following him.

I sighed and continued up the stairs. I walked over to the first door I saw and went inside. I assumed that it was the parent's bedroom because it was huge. The walls were a pale yellow colour, pictures hung around the room scattered in various places. Two large cream curtains hung on the window and although they were only half closed they kept the light out really well. A huge queen size bed sat in the middle of it all. "Jeez, how many freaking pillows do you need?" I said staring at the mountain of pillows decorating the bed. "Weird people." The familiar sound of Highway to Hell filled the eerie silence of the room. I fumbled around in my jacket for a minute before pulling my phone out of my pocket. "What's up Sammy?"

"First of all, it's Sam and second of all you better get to the basement. Dean, we found her."

My heart started pounding faster and my breath came out in short gasps. "How is she? Is she ok Sam?"

"She doesn't look good Dean."

"I'm on the way." I said hanging up and bolting out of the room. "Where is she?" I asked running down the basement steps taking them two at a time.

"Over here." Sam said walking towards the back wall. "Emily was here when we found her but we managed to fend her off, hence the shot gun" he said nodding his head towards the one he was carrying in his hand.

"Thanks Sammy." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Now where is she?"

"There" he said pointing. My eyes followed the direction of his arm and finally rested on Rebecca sitting on the ground with Mel's head on her lap.

"Oh my God." I whispered walking over to them. I fell to my knees next to Mel. "Oh baby." I said brushing some hair off her face. "What has she done to you.?" There were several little cuts on her face along with deeper slashes on her arms and chest.

"Careful Dean, she's lost a lot of blood." Rebecca said. "Her leg looks the worst."

I looked down and saw that there was a knife wound in her thigh. "Ok, we have to get her out of here." I said carefully picking her up trying as hard as I could not to cause her any more pain.

"Dean?"

I looked down at Mel as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey baby. I'm here now, everything is ok."

"Help me" she whispered before closing her eyes again.

"I'm getting you out of here." I said quietly not knowing if she could even hear me. "Ok, time to go guys." I said walking up the stairs and making my way outside and towards the Impala. I put Mel down in the backseat and sat next to her resting her head on my lap. Sam and Rebecca climbed in the front.

"Ready?" Sam asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah get us out of here." He started the car and took off racing in the direction of our motel.

**Well there you have it. The next chapter in this story.. Is it good or not?**

**Sorry if Dean seems way out of character I have never done a certain character's point of view before. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

**PS I prob wont have the next chap up for a few days so incase I don't I just wanted to say. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

**You guys seriously must have lost interest in this story huh. I'm always busy doing other things so I never have a chance to write as much as I'd like to. So for people who actually want to know what's happening. I'm sorry I'm taking forever!**

**Please keep reading, it means alot to me**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

"Ok Sam, I'm gonna need the first aid kit out of the car." I said barging into our motel room and carefully placing Mel on the bed. He nodded and quickly ran back to the car. I looked down at Melissa, her breathing was shallow. If we didn't hurry up and help her I was scared of what might happen.

"Is there anything that I can do to help Dean?" Rebecca asked. I looked up at her trying to mask any fear that might be showing on my face. Now was not the time to have a break down.

"Um yeah actually, could you get me some damp towels from the bathroom so that I can clean her wounds?"

"I'll be back in a second" she said bolting into the tiny bathroom and flicking on the light. I smiled I knew her and Sam were both scared but were both trying not to show it. I appreciated that. It felt good knowing that I could count on them and they wouldn't let me down.

"How is she?" Sam asked giving the first aid kit.

"I'm not sure Sammy. She doesn't look at all, she isn't breathing properly and I'm worried about the wound on her leg. I have to get that patched up fast otherwise she might get an infection."

"She'll be fine Dean you know what Mel's like, she's a fighter" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. It did little to comfort me but the thought was there.

"Yeah I know Sam, I just wish she would wake up so I could kick her ass myself for even going there without us."

"You kicking Mel's ass in a fight?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I'd pay to see that one Dean."

I laughed. "Yeah ok I know she'd probably beat me. Only cause I'd let her though."

"Oh yeah sure." Sam said smiling. "Where's Rebecca?"

"I'm here, a little help would be fantastic right about now." We both turned in the direction of the bathroom. Rebecca was standing there holding the biggest pile of wet towels and God knows what else in her arms. It was stacked so high I could barely make out her head looking at us. I looked at Sam who was just staring at her, I could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh. I had to admit it was a pretty funny sight to see. She looked at Sam, then me and back at Sam again. "Well I'm so glad that this is amusing to you guys" she said making her way over to the empty bed and dumping all the towels on it. "Meanwhile Mel is in pain and you two jackasses are just standing there!"

I stopped laughing and turned back to the bed where Mel was laying. Her face was scrunched up into a horrible look of pain. It broke my heart to see her like that. "Ok Sam you stitch up her wounds and Rebecca you just keep an eye on her while Sam is doing that."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked looking at me.

"I can't be in here right now." I said glancing at Mel. "I have to get some air."

"Ok whatever you need Dean." Rebecca said leading me to the door. "One of us will come and get you when we are done."

I nodded. "Thanks guys I said as I walked out closing the door behind me.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Rebecca asked looking at Sam.

"I hope so." Sam said looking at the closed door.

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets as I slowly made my way over to the Impala and leant up against the hood. "I can't loose her too" I said staring up at the sky. "I've lost too much already, I'm supposed to be strong and protect them all from this and all I end up doing is failing. Maybe I'm destined to fail at everything. I don't know, I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought I was." I felt a single tear slide down my face. I reached up and angrily brushed it away. "No, I'm not going to give in and be weak. I've done everything that has been asked of me, followed every order and never complained, I've saved more people than I can count and this is the thanks I get? This is bullshit! I can not and I will not go through this again." I yelled getting angrier as each second passed by. "I promise I'll do better, I'll try to be a better person but I can't do that without her at my side. I need her." I said running my hand through my hair. The stars twinkled and shined through the darkness. I picked up a rock that was at my feet and hurled it as hard as I could.

"Dean, she is... Ow! Son of a bitch! Dude what the hell was that for?" Sam asked looking at me and rubbing his arm in the spot where the rock had connected.

"Sorry Sammy. Just a little frustrated." I said.

"Oh and I'm sure that throwing rocks and God knows what else is making this so much easier for you" he said.

"Actually" I said grinning. "I do feel a tiny bit better. Thanks Sammy you always know how to cheer me up." I said patting him on the arm in the exact spot that was sore. "How is Mel?"

"Ouch Dean! She seems to be doing ok now. Still not great, but a lot better than what she was. My arm hurts you freaking jerk!" he said saying the last part more quietly.

But being a hunter I have sharp ears and heard every word. "Heard that Sammy." I said walking into the room.

"You were meant to, I said it loud!" he retorted following me.

Mel was sitting up in the bed drinking a glass of water. "Hey baby" she said looking at me. "How are you?"

"Don't worry about me." I said sitting down next to her and taking her hand in mine. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Feel a bit sore and a little bit tired but that's all in a days work."

"Yeah well that doesn't surprise me."

"I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd do me a favour" she said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Kiss me" she said simply. I happily did as she asked. "Mmm, thanks boyfriend that was just what I needed" she said smiling.

"Glad I could help." I said brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh believe me there is so much more you could do to help me" she said winking.

"Ok well that's our cue to leave." Sam said looking at Rebecca.

"I don't think so." Mel said pushing herself into a sitting position. "I was just tortured by a crazy ass little girl ghost so the least you could do is stay here with us tonight."

"Sounds like fun." Rebecca said settling down on the other bed.

"So what did you want to do?" Sam asked sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her.

"I don't know I guess we could watch a movie." Mel said yawning.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep and get some rest?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said laying back down and pulling me down with her.

Rebecca turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. "Oh wait, stop here." I said. "Blade! We are so watching this." Mel laughed and placed her head on my chest.

**Mel's Point of View.**

I woke up and found that the room was completely dark apart from some light coming in through the window. I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table it was 11.00pm. I looked over at the other bed and saw Sam and Rebecca asleep on it. I sat up and looked around the room for Dean, he was asleep on the couch. I smiled and quietly climbed out of the bed. A massive pain shot through my leg as soon as I put pressure on it took all my strength that I could muster not to cry out in pain. I managed to hobble over to the couch. "Dean?" I whispered looking down at him. He didn't stir so I poked him in the shoulder. "Dean, babe wake up."

"Mmmm. What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Whata re you doing over here?" I asked. "I woke up and I didn't know where you were. I was worried."

"I'm sorry babe" he said sitting up. "I just thought you'd be better staying in the bed by yourself tonight. I just didn't wanna risk rolling over and hurting you or something."

"Your sweet." I said leaning down and kissing him. "But can you please come to bed with me, I feel better knowing that you're there."

"Ok, but if your in pain I want you to wake me up straight away" he said. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good" he said standing up and walking over to the bed. He helped me get back in the bed before he got in aswell. He moved closer to me so that he could put his arm around me.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said.

"No you're not, I can tell. Come on Dean what's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of always thinking that one of these days your gonna get hurt and you wont come back to me. And that possibility scares me a little bit.

"Babe, that's not gonna happen." I whispered.

"You don't know that, I mean your track record hasn't been that good Mel."

"I know, but everything happens for a reason Dean. You know what I'm like and you know what this job demands of us. We hunt things so that no on else gets hurt and maybe sometimes I don't think things through like you or Sam but every time I just run in without thinking I save people and if the consequences of that mean that I'm the one who ends up getting hurt then I'm ok with that. Better me than them. I thought of all people you would understand where I'm coming from."

He smiled. "I do understand, I do but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with Mel."

"Ok, well for now I'm not going anywhere." I said hugging him.

"Good cause your stuck with me forever" he said.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yep."

"Sounds good to me." I said kissing him. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too babe."

I smiled and closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me again.

**Well there you go. This is long huh? Sorry if it is totally not interesting at all. Please let me know what you think!!**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys.

It has been a few years since I was updated so most of you have actually probably forgotten about these stories and that's ok. I have been reading everyone else stories lately and it made me wanna finish mine and maybe write some more. So hopefully I can finish this soon and start another story and I hope it won't take years to complete.

Love Lauren

Xoxo

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes just a little, not all the way so anyone would know that I was awake but just enough so that I could quickly scan the room and see what was happening. Dean and Rebecca were sitting at the table eating breakfast while Sam was laying on the couch watching T.V, well not actually watching it cause every few seconds he would change channels. "Mmm. I smell coffee" I said finally letting them know I was awake but not making any effort to move from the bed.

"Hey Mel, how are you doing?" Rebecca asked walking over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"I'm fine, still in pain but I guess that's to be expected." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah well maybe if you had told us where you were going or let me come with you none of this would have happened." Dean said from the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Dean, I am not a child. So don't you dare sit there and treat me like one and also I am not going through this all again so can you please just let it go and bring me so coffee?"

"Only if you promise you'll let me know first next time you even think of doing something as dangerous as what you did last night." He said smirking at me.

"I can promise that if you don't bring me coffee within the next five seconds I will in fact hurt you!" I said glaring at him.

"Oh I'm so scared Mel" he said laughing. "You can't even stand and walk properly let alone fight anyone at the moment. So I think I will just sit over here and drink this coffee myself," he said smiling before raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip. "Mmm. So good, nothing like a cup of nice warm coffee to make you feel better."

I reached under my pillow and felt the cool blade of my small dagger that I kept under there. My fingers curled around the end and without warning I threw it in Dean's direction. It barely missed his head and embedded itself in the wall behind him. "Mel! Are you crazy?" Sam asked looking at me.

"What? He is being a jerk!" I said frowning.

"That's just how Dean is, I thought you would know that by now, and besides you don't throw knives at people just cause they wont bring you coffee." He said standing up and pulling the knife from the wall. "You could have hit him."

"Oh calm down Sam. I can aim." I said throwing the covers off me and standing up wincing at the pain I felt all over my body.

"Dean who had been quiet during all of this looked up once I stood up. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Oh so your being nice now?" I retorted. "How lovely. I am going to have a shower Dean if you really must know." And with that I limped slowly over to the bathroom and slammed that door.

"What is her problem?" Rebecca asked staring at the now closed door.

"I really don't know." Dean said. "But I intend to find out."

"Well we are going to let you do that cause I don't want to be here when Mel comes back out, she is scary at the moment." Sam said handing him the knife. "Be careful."

"Sam, it's Mel. I'll be fine. She is obviously just upset about something." Dean said.

"Ok well call us if you need us." Rebecca said grabbing Sam's hand and leading him out the door.

I walked out of the bathroom half an hour later to find the room empty. Everyone was staying away from me because of my little outburst, which I felt really guilty about now. I can't believe I actually threw a knife at Dean's head. I don't know what came over me. I walked over to the bed and saw a note in Dean's handwriting. '_Mel, had to do something with Sam. Bec is waiting to see you. She is down in the other room. Just go down there when you are ready. Love Dean.' _I smiled and grabbed some clothes from my bad to change into. Once I was all dressed and ready to face the world I grabbed my bag and left walking the few steps down to Rebecca and Sam's room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was flung open to reveal Rebecca standing there.

"Hi!" she said smiling widely before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

"Bec what's going on?" I asked. "Actually first I wanna say that I am sorry about before. I just went crazy for a few minutes, so I am sorry if I freaked you out."

"Oh that doesn't matter now," she said grabbing her bag. "Come on. I have to take you somewhere."

I followed her out to the parking lot and watched as she got into a black Jeep and started the engine. "Woah, where'd the car come from?" I asked walking over to her door.

"I went and rented it this morning after your episode while you were still in the shower. Now will you get in already, we have places to be" she said revving the engine.

I sighed and walked around to the other side of the car and got in. "So why are we here exactly?" I asked Rebecca. I was standing in the middle of a clothing shop watching Rebecca grab every dress she could see. "Do you need new clothes or something? Those aren't going to be good for hunts, just so you know." I couldn't believe this chick, who wears dresses in our line of work?

"No silly, you do. These are for you to try on," she said pushing me into a change room.

"But I don't need new clothes." I said trying to protest.

"Mel, trust me. You need something nice for tonight."

"What do you mean for tonight? What's happening tonight?" I asked struggling to hold all the dresses she had shoved into my arms.

"You'll see." She said smiling. "Hurry up! And I wanna see what they look like on you."

I sighed and shut the door. An hour and I swear about 20 dresses later I actually found one that I liked. It was a pale purple dress that just reached my knees but flowed out at the bottom. It was simple but still very nice. "Bec what do you think about this one?" I asked opening the door to show her.

"It's perfect," she said looking at me. "It's so right and the colour suits you. You have to get that one."

"Ok, I will if it means that we can leave. I'm starving." I said placing a hand on my stomach to try and calm it down.

"Alright lunch it is then. Now go buy that dress!" she said.

"Yes sir!" I said in mock salute. There was a café a few shops down so we walked in and found a booth pretty quickly considering that it wasn't that busy. "So now that we have time to relax you can tell me what is going on and why you're acting like such a crazy person." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"No way. I'm not saying anything. Dean made me swear I wouldn't tell you." She said shaking her head.

"Dean? So this was all Dean's doing is it?" I asked.

"Mel, I love you and after this morning the last thing I want to do is to piss you off and get stabbed but I promised him I wouldn't tell, and I always keep my promises" she said with a small smile.

"Ok fine. You win." I said slumping down in my seat and pouting. "I guess I can wait til tonight."

"Thank you" she said popping the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth. "Speaking of which, we have done everything that we needed to so we can go back to the motel whenever you want."

"Good, cause all this has made me so tired." I said trying to suppress a yawn.

"Alright let's go." We went to the counter and paid and drove back to the motel. I walked into mind and Dean's room to find him still not there. "What are you up to?" I said to the empty room. I walked over to the bed and laid down needing just a few minutes to rest and get over everything that had happened today. I only meant to close my eyes for a few minutes but when I opened them again it was pitch black. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "8.30. When did it get to be 8.30?" I stood up and stretched feeling satisfied when I felt that bones in my back finish cracking. I could see a note on the kitchen table. '_Call me when you wake up.'_ It was in Dean's writing. I smiled and grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled the number I had memorised ages ago. After a few rings he finally answered. "Where are you? I haven't seen you all say. I miss you." I said frowning.

His gentle laugh floated through the line. "Put your new dress on and come and meet me outside in 10 minutes."

"But Dean, I.." but he had already hung up. "Why am I the only one who has no freaking idea what is going on?" I said throwing my arms up in the air due to sheer frustration. A few minutes later I exited the room in my dress and looked around for Dean. It didn't take long to spot him leaning against the Impala wearing a _suit_. I giggled and slowly walked over to him.

"You look beautiful" he said when I finally reached him.

"Dean, what's going on? Seriously. You never wear a suit, in fact you have told me about a hundred times how much you hate them, you have been gone all day. Bec won't even tell me what you're up to. Is something bad about to happen? Something I don't know about? Am I dying?" I asked looking up at him. "Oh God I am aren't I? It all makes sense now."

"Mel, your not dying" he said interrupting my useless babbling.

"Well what then? What's this all about Dean? I wanna know now." I said glaring at him.

"Take a walk with me" he said linking his fingers through mine.

"A walk? You wanna go for a freaking walk?" I asked not believing any of what he was saying.

"Just come with me and you'll soon understand what today was all about." He said leading us towards the back of the motel.

"Fine." I said scowling. "But it better be something good!"

There you go… started writing that last night. Got back into the mood for writing I guess. So please I know you probably won't like what I have done but please review and let me know what you think.

Love Lauren

xoxo


End file.
